1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a telephone and a data transmitting method for the telephone, and more particularly to a telephone that transmits data received through a transmitting provider to an apparatus by wireless and a data transmitting method for the telephone.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 7-219967 discloses an image searching apparatus that receives and displays still images and obtains a desired image selected from the still images. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 10-215397 discloses a digital electronic camera that displays index images and receives a desired image selected from the index images.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 10-126565 discloses a connecting device that connects apparatuses such as a camera and a scanner and a terminal with a memory card, cables and a wireless communicating device. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 8-88841 discloses a TV cellular phone that compresses an obtained image and transmits the compressed image to an apparatus, which displays the image.
In recent years, cellular phones have been developed, and they are capable of inputting and outputting character data and simple image data. Also, digital cameras and digital color printers are now being widely used, and digital images can be easily inputted and outputted. However, even a developed cellular phone can not display and store an image of high quality due to its small recording capacity and poor performance.
The image searching apparatus in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 7-219967 and the digital electronic camera in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 10-215397 can not transmit received image data to apparatuses by wireless. The connecting device in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 10-126565 and the TV cellular phone in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 8-88841 only have devices that receive images and transmit the images to transmitting providers.